Now That Things Have Changed
by Serataya
Summary: Anthony, Poppy and an overturned tarantula tank. But that's not what it's all about... Sequel to 'The Real Reason'. JS


This is a sequel to 'The Real Reason'. It can be enjoyed without reading that first but it will make more sense if you do. Enjoy!

Oh, and this has been sitting too long on my computer. It is definitely pre 'CSI: Fallen Idols'.

* * *

**Now that things have changed…**

by Serataja

_This is, of course, a work of fiction._

_It would surprise me greatly if anyone could find any resemblance between real people and real events._

_But just to make sure, I assure you hereby that any such resemblance would, of course, be purely coincidental and completely unintentional._

_(No, I never lie…) _

_Fade in._

_Anthony is down on his hands and knees on the floor of his trailer. He is obviously searching for something. He burrows deep beneath the table. It's dark down there and he's swiping the floor futilely with his hands to find whatever he has lost, sighing deeply from time to time._

_On the table is an overturned tarantula tank._

_There's a knock on the door._

_Anthony: (freezes) _

_Another knock on the door._

_Poppy: (from outside) _Pags, come on, I know you're in there.

_Anthony: ( Bangs his head on the table, hard. Crawls backwards. Starts swearing softly, then stops, remembering that Poppy is on the other side of the door. Exhausted, he ends up sitting on the floor.) _Come in.

_Poppy: (Opens the door. Enters.)_ Anthony! What's wrong?

_Anthony: (gestures towards the overturned tarantula tank)_

_Poppy: (shudders and takes a step back) _You mean it's on the loose?

_Anthony: _Poor thing. It'll never make it out there _(gestures to the world outside the trailer)._

_Poppy: _It's not that bad out there.

_Anthony: _Yes, it is.

_Poppy: (concerned) _Are you all right?

_Anthony: _Why'd you call me Pags? Nobody does that anymore.

_Poppy: _Oh, I was just trying to get your attention.

_Anthony: (rubbing the back of his head where it hit the table) _You did.

_Poppy: _Anthony.

_Anthony: _Yes, Poppy.

_Poppy: _Do you still like me?

_Anthony: (Anthony's face, which has been lined by worry about the fate of the tarantula, softens) _You know I do. I'm married though.

_Poppy: _It's not about that. Besides, I think my boyfriend might object.

_Anthony: _Oh, well.

_Poppy: _Now that I know that you still like me and nothing has changed on that end… Are you aware that things have changed on CSI?

_Anthony: (unconcerned) _Really? Things have changed? In what way?

_Poppy: _Actually in only one way. But it's a crucial one. _(She looks at him ponderingly for a while) _Don't tell me you haven't heard.

_Anthony: (giving her a blank look) _I don't know what you're talking about.

_Poppy: _I'm talking about Sam and Jack.

_Anthony: (slightly confused silence)_

_Poppy: _Anthony,Grissom and Sara are finally together.

_Anthony: _No way! Bill and Jorja? I think Bill would have mentioned that when I met him-

_Poppy: _I'm not talking about Bill and Jorja.

_Anthony: _But you just said-

_Poppy: _I'm talking about Sara and Grissom.

_Anthony: _Oh?

_Poppy: _And now I want to know what's going on between Sam and Jack.

_Anthony: (rubbing his temples) _I think I feel a headache coming on.

_Poppy: _Answer me.

_Anthony: (visibly pulling himself together and standing up) _Poppy, I'm not sure at all what you're talking about.

_Poppy: (unsurprised) _But I just told you. Why do men never listen?

_Anthony: (decides that the wise man remains silent) _

_Poppy: _How long do the fans have to wait?

_Anthony: _Is this about Sam and Jack not being together? Again?

_Poppy: _It sure is. I thought we'd settled it once and for all.

_Anthony: _Really? I don't recall. Would you care to refreshen my memory?

_Poppy: _Don't go Grissom on me, Tony.

_Anthony: (grins)_

_Poppy: _I thought we'd agreed that as soon as Grissom and Sara got together we'd do the same for Sam and Jack.

_Anthony: _Yes, I remember vaguely that you agreed on that. I'm not so sure about me.

_Poppy: _Anthony!

_Anthony: _But since there's still nothing between Grissom and Sara I really don't see what…

_Poppy: (stunned silence)_

_Anthony: (looks at Poppy)_

_Poppy: (stunned silence)_

_Anthony: (unsure) _Wait a minute ** ---,** Poppy. I've seen almost every single episode of this season's CSI and while I'm willing to admit that there's been some light banter here and there, there's been nothing that would lead me to believe…

_Poppy: (shakes her head)_

_Anthony: _What? What did I miss?

_Poppy: _'Way To Go'.

_Anthony: _Yeah, well, Gia says I'm not always among the brightest, but you have to admit it's not always easy to understand women.

_Poppy: (rolling her eyes) _'Way To Go'!

_Anthony: _Sorry if I offended you.

_Poppy: _Anthony, did you watch the sixth season finale, titled 'Way To Go'?

_Anthony: _Oh, I see! The one where Brass almost dies? I sure did. Very touching.

_Poppy: _So what did you think about the final scene?

_Anthony: _You'll have to jog my memory.

_Poppy: _Grissom and Sara. A Bed. A Bathrobe. Intimacy?

_Anthony: _I remember Grissom and Sara talking. People do, you know.

_Poppy: _You're hopeless.

_Anthony: _So Gia tells me.

_Poppy: _They're in love with each other.

_Anthony: _How can you be sure about that?

_Poppy: (Decides not to argue the point)_

_Anthony: _So, they were sleeping together. People do, you know.

_Poppy: (triumphant) _Exactly my point! Now we'll have to do the same for Sam and Jack.

_Anthony: (Grins smugly. Lowers his voice.) _They already did. They were having an affair.

_Poppy: (swats at him) _Seriously, Tony!

_Anthony: _Seriously? Well, then I think I see your point.

_Poppy: _Don't make fun of me.

_Anthony: _No really, I do.

_Poppy: _You do?

_Anthony: _I must admit - things didn't work out the way I thought they would between Jack and Anne.

_Poppy: _Glad to hear that.

_Anthony: _Jack was miserable.

_Poppy: _I thought you loved being miserable? Didn't it say so in that article?

_Anthony: _I do. I mean, I don't. I mean, not personally, of course but-

_Poppy: _I understand.

_Anthony: _You do? Oh good. How is it that women always understand men, but men-

_Poppy: _Feminine intuition.

_Anthony: _-to the extent that I don't even have to finish my sentences.

_Poppy: _Now about Sam and Jack…

_Anthony: _I'm afraid my influence with the writers has been waning. There have been complaints about my tarantula wandering about…

_Poppy: (crestfallen) _That's too bad. You should have been more careful. You mean there's nothing we can do?

_Anthony: _I'm afraid we have to let things take their course.

_Poppy: (tears shimmering in her eyes)_

_Anthony: _Unless of course we take things… But no…no…

_Poppy: _You mean…

_Anthony: _Well, what Sam and Jack do when they're off screen is none of the writers' concern. But we probably shouldn't go there. After all I'm married.

_Poppy: _Jack's not married anymore.

_Anthony: _I was not talking about Jack.

_Poppy: (penny drops) _Oh.

_Anthony: _So, after much consideration, there's only one real option left.

_Poppy: _What is it?

_Anthony: _ Since bribes and blackmail are out of the question…

_Poppy: _Yes?

_Anthony: _ As Lieutenant Valeris pointed out: 400 years ago on the planet earth, workers who felt their livelihood threatened by automation, flung their wooden shoes, called sabo, into the machines to stop them… Hence the word: sabotage.

_Poppy: _Anthony, are you feeling all right?

_Anthony: _Well, I bumped my head but… Oh, I see, you're no Star Trek fan.

_Poppy: _Star… what? Oh! No, I never liked Star Wars much.

_Anthony: _You're hopeless.

_Poppy: _No one ever called me hopeless.

_Anthony: _Believe me, you are.

_Poppy: (thoughtful) _Sabo-

_Anthony: (gleeful) _–tage!

_Poppy: _But how do we go about it?

_Anthony: _Don't worry, I have a plan.

_Poppy: (worried) _Oh, good…

_Fade out._

_The tarantula, by the way, not knowing about the brewing conspiracy on the set of WAT, has finally found its way to the set of CSI. It seems there's a far better chance for a little happiness there._

_To Be Continued._

_Sometime. _


End file.
